mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Bat
}}'' |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:Maroon; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Lady Bat (レディバット Redī-batto) |- |'Age:' 2-2.5 years old (chronologically) 20-25 years old (biologically) |- |'Birthday:' November |- |'Birthplace:' Mikeru's lair |- |'Race/Species:' Original Demon |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:Maroon; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Appearance |- |'Gender:' Male |- |'Height:' 180cm |- |'Eye Color:' Lavender (normal)/Gray (Human form) |- |'Hair Color:' Dark Red (normal)/Black (Human form) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:Maroon; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Star Sign:' Sagittarius |- |'Lives in:' Mikeru's lair (former), possible in Japan |- |'Image Song:' Ankoku no Tsubasa |- |'Profession:' Mikeru's servant (former) |- |'Hobby:' Singing, Dancing |- |'Favorite Color:' Maroon |- |'Favorite Flower:' Rose |- | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:Maroon; color:#ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Family:' Mikeru (Creator), Lanhua and Alala (Siblings) |- |'Love Interest:' Possibly Coco |- |'Best Friends:' Mikeru (former), Lanhua and Alala |- |'Friends:' Lanhua, Alala, Sheshe, Mimi, Fuku, Mikeru (former) |- |'Enemies:' Mikeru, Mermaid Princesses (possible former), Nagisa |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:Maroon; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Sanae Kobayashi |- |'Position in the Series:' Villain |- |'First Appearance: ' Love Etude (Episode 9 Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure) |- |'Last Appearance:' To the Castle in the Sky... (Episode 37 Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure) |} "Now then, from which tooth shall you receive my present of love?" - Lady Bat in Episode 61. Lady Bat (レディバット Redī-batto) is Mikeru's vampire-like servant and one of the four main antagonists in the anime Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure. Lady Bat calls himself "the wings of love and pleasure". He was most determined to become Michel's favorite servant. His song hypnotizes the listeners so he could "bite" a person while they're in a trance. There is certain controversy about his real gender, especially among fans in the West. However, in both the manga and in the anime, Lady Bat is actually a cross dressing ''man. He is also strong enough to return the ''Idol-form Princesses back into Mermaid-form. History Anime Lady Bat is one of the main villains of the second season of the show. He appeared in 9 episodes. In Mermaid Melody Lady Bat did not make an appearance in Mermaid Melody's first season, but his creation had already been planned at that time. As Mikeru said to Fuku, when he created Lady Bat, he was passing his plan to the next level so Lady Bat's creation had already been planned by that time. That is a contrast to Alala's creation which was sudden. In Mermaid Melody Pure Lady Bat was created by Michel and he was Michel's second servant after the Black Beauty Sisters. Mikeru created Lady Bat by combining many bats that he had just created. Lady Bat's first words showed his loyalty to Mikeru. In his first plan to catch the mermaid princesses he just sang his song, that made the mermaids hypnotized and unable to protect themselves. He almost bit them, but everything went wrong, when Hanon heard Kaito playing Mizuiro no Senritsu on the piano. She sang the song and she defeated him. That was the first time that Lady Bat lost a battle. After that he realized, with his sixth sense, that Coco, Karen and Noel were fighting the Black Beauty Sisters, he came to them. He sang his song and he almost succeeded in biting Coco; but he failed when the rest of the mermaid princesses came and sang their song. He left very angry as he had the chance to catch all the mermaid princesses, but failed. In this battle he expressed a small crush on Coco as he winked at her, however that could be a mistranslation. Later Mikeru called his servants and gave them each ball of light which made them stronger. Then Mikeru asked his servants, who was ready to use his new powers first. Sheshe and Mimi told to Mikeru their plan and asked him to use Seira's piece of soul. Mikeru agreed, however the other servants of him disagreed to that as Mikeru had given many chances to Sheshe and Mimi. Sheshe tried to persuade him that their plan will be good and they succeeded it. The plan was to wreck the theater, where Lucia, Hanon and Rina,were watching a concert, by singing their song along with the other servants of Mikeru. However when the plan was taking place, everything went wrong when Rihito revealed his Panthalessa powers and saved the building from sure destruction. The other servants of Mikeru blamed the Black Beauty Sisters for their lost and left the place. Sheshe and Mimi tried to save the situation by fighting the mermaids, but they were defeated soon, because the mermaid princesses got a new song from Aqua Regina. After a few weeks Lady Bat thought another plan: He disguised himself as a medium to catch the princesses. He put a tent and he pretended to be a medium. He knew that sometime the mermaid princesses would come. The girls in the town that the mermaids were living, thought that Lady Bat was a real medium and they were coming to him, to help them, every day. He was hypnotizing them to learn their problems and then he was telling them to throw their most precious item into the sea. The same thing happened to Lucia. However if Hanon and Rina, had not interrupted, Lady Bat could learn the human form of Lucia. But Lucia despite of what happened, threw her most precious item into the sea. The same night Lady Bat wrote a sign, which was telling that the medium was fake, and he placed it at the place where he used to telling the future. When Lucia realized that the medium was fake she came to the sea, where Lady Bat was waiting for her. The girls tried to fight him, but he caught them, with energy ropes, and he teleported Lucia, Hanon and Rina to Michel's lair. However, Seira sang her song and they were teleported back to the sea, where the mermaids sang their song and defeated Lady Bat. That is the only time that Lady Bat fought the mermaid princesses without singing his song. Later, the Black Beauty Sisters created a smart water demon The Napoleon fish which made a plan to catch the mermaid princesses. He said that if they could kidnap Hippo, the mermaid princesses would come to save him and then they will catch them. After Alala's try failed it was Lady Bat's turn. Lady Bat created, with the help of Napoleon fish, a snow sofa, which attracted Hippo. Lady Bat captured Hippo, but then the mermaid princesses came, sang their song and defeated Lady Bat. Then Lanhua tried too, but she failed. For the first time Mikeru's creation felt shame in front of the Black Beauty Sisters. After that, the Napoleon fish told to all the servants of Mikeru to disguise themselves as waiters of a restaurant and serve rise to Hippo and when he will eat it, without knowing it, they will capture him. Everything went according to the plan, but then the mermaids appeared again and sang their song. Lady Bat was the unlucky one of the situation, as he was the only one who was forced to hear their song, because the others managed to go away. But Napoleon fish, fortunately for them, had a plan B: he came to a ferry boat and pulled the floor on which the mermaid princesses were singing their song. They, obviously, fell into the sea and Napoleon Fish managed to capture Hippo. He brought him into a pagoda. The mermaids followed him into the pagoda and defeated Alala, Lanhua, Lady Bat with vary clever ways. Then Hippo managed to escape and sang the song Legend of Mermaid. That, of course, didn't do anything to the Black Beauty Sisters. Then the mermaids sang their song and defeated them. This time was the last in which, Lady Bat fought alongside the Black Beauty Sisters. After some weeks he made an another plan. He knew that the powers of the mermaid princesses was based on love, so he disguised himself as a magician and he made a fake magic show, in which couples could come and see him making magic tricks. Hanon and Nagisa came to his show. He started doing magic tricks which made the audience impresses. However Hanon didn't recognize him. He, then, created a fog that made his song to be heard anywhere. Then, Hanon recognized him, but it was too late. That made the whole audience hypnotized and unable to protect themselves. Then he created a magical disco ball, which could make any mermaid princess very weak. That was the way to find out which person was a mermaid princess in the whole audience. Hanon could barely stand and said to Nagisa to stop the light from the disco ball that made her weak. Nagisa punch the disco ball and broke it. Then Lady Bat, angry of what Nagisa did, kicked him. Hanon transformed and revealed her mermaid identity. Lady Bat transformed too, into his real form. He sang his whole song, for the first time, and almost managed to capture Hanon. However everything went wrong, after Lucia and Rina arrived. They sang their song and defeated Lady Bat, who, for the first time, was so much close on catching a mermaid princess. That was the last battle in which, Lady Bat fought alone the mermaid princesses. Later, he, Lanhua and Alala, were sent by Mikeru to stop the mermaid princesses on stopping Mikaru becoming an angel, however they didn't know anything about the Mikaru and her relationship with Mikeru. They sang their song together and they made the mermaid princesses very weak and unable even to move. However, then Lucia said Kaito's name and he along with Rihito felt that, and with their Panthalessa powers made two very powerful light rays, which made the servants of Mikeru very weak. Then that was the chance of the mermaid princesses to attack, they sung a new song, given by Aqua Regina, and defeated once again the servants of Mikeru. That was the last time in which, Lady Bat fought the mermaid princesses in the series. A day later, Lady Bat told to Mikeru that he and the other servants of him are ready to catch the mermaid princesses. Mikeru told them that he does not need them anymore, as he had absorbed Mikaru and they are useless for him. He tried to absorb them, but at that time Lady Bat revealed to Mikeru that his real form is a statue. Mikeru, being angry about that comment absorbed them all. Later Lady Bat and the other servants of Mikeru appeared in some flashbacks when Mikeru was remembering the moment of their absorbtion. After Mermaid Melody Pure Like the Black Beauty Sisters and Mikaru, Lady Bat may have been freed out of Mikeru and left him to live somewhere else or to get revenge on the mermaids alone. However there is a case that he has changed his mind about the mermaid princesses after he was absorbed by Mikeru. In the Manga In the manga Lady Bat appeared less times than in the anime. He also never won a battle. He could not sing his song, but he could make its melody to be heard everywhere. In the end, he and the other servants of Mikeru appeared, when Mikeru was saying to Mikaru that he is alone, with no people caring about him. Lady Bat appeared along with the other servants of Mikeru when Mikaru answered that there were people that cared only about him. That is something that did not happen in the anime. Personality Lady Bat has a cool and calm personality, but can be easily irritated, mostly when his plans fail and has to listen the song of the mermaid princesses. He is shown to be a very confident person, and a bit egotistical at points. He is very over the top in many ways, but has shown a good ability to be serious when need be. He also talks about love a lot, and he is saying things like: I give all my love to you or Come to take the last kiss from my lips, when he greets the mermaid princesses. He is sometimes shown to have a comical sense of humor. He tends to believe everything which is said to him. He was also very loyal to Mikeru and he wanted to be the best of his servants. That is most likely to changed after he was absorbed by him. He does not seem to be really evil, he just followed Mikeru blindly, maybe he was afraid of him or he wanted to repay Mikeru, because he created him. He also likes to be the boss as he was leading Lanhua and Alala in the last time that he fought the mermaid princesses. However it is also possible that Mikeru made him the leader in that plan, because his behavior did not annoy Lanhua or Alala. However if that is true, Lady Bat is really the favorite servant of Mikeru. He does not seem to like the Black Beauty Sisters as he liked Lanhua and Alala, maybe because Mikeru has given them many chances, more than his, Lanhua's and Alala's chances and although they lose in every chance, he continues to give them more chances. That was shown when Mikeru let the Black Beauty Sisters to use first the piece of Seira's soul and Lady Bat said that it is unfair to give them more chances, as they had too many before. It is very possible that he has changed his opinion about the mermaid princesses after he was absorbed by Mikeru. He also seems to dislike Hanon a little more than the other mermaids, possibly because his first lost was because of her. He would also hated Kaito if he would learned that Hanon sang her song because of him. He seem to like Coco more then the other princesses for winking at her during their battle in episode 16 in Pure and for saying "Your hearts belongs to me." Which cause Coco to be a bit blushed and for her to say if he was an idoit. Unlike Mikeru and Lanhua Lady Bat does not seems to hate humans as he never expressed an opinion about them. Appearance Lady Bat is a male, cross dresser, vampire-like demon. He is not a female as he seems to be. He has a white shirt with long sleeve that has a V-neck. He wears also very tight dark blue-purple skirt. He wears a violet belt too. He has big and long bat wings. The wings in their front side are dark purple and in their back side are black. On the top of his wings there is a pink prickle in each wing. He sometimes wears a dark maroon, pointed bat mask, but he puts it off when he is fighting the mermaid princesses. He has pointed elf-like ears. His hair is a dark shade of red, but it change to black in his human form. His eyes are lavender, but they change to gray in his human form. He also wears long, dark purple boots. He has fangs in his mouth, so he can bite someone to forget everything. He is considerably taller than the other servants of Mikeru. His hair are trussed into a ponytail. He has very white skin and sharp claws. He has shown with the costume of magician, waiter and medium. Forms and Aspects Lady Bat can transform into human if he wants. In his human form he has black hair, instead of dark red and gray eyes, instead of lavender. As a human he has shown with the waiter, magician and medium disguise. He disguises himself in all the situations above to catch the mermaid princesses. He can also transform into a lot of bats as a form of teleportation instead of the traditional way. It is unknown if he can transform into both many and one bat, like Lanhua, who can transform both into one and many butterflies. Powers Lady Bat's powers in brief are: *Hypnotize People with his song (make them unable to protect themselves) *Hypnotize People (make them to tell him everything he wants) *Make People forget everything *Magic Powers *Sparkle Object Creation *Bats Control *Bats Consolidation *Fog Creation *Powerful Disco ball Creation *Sixth Sense *Teleportation *Telekinesis *Bats Transformation *Human Transformation *Underwater Breathing *Hydrokinisis *Weather Control *Flight *Levitation *Powerful Ropes Creation Hypnotizing Powers He can sing a song (Ankoku no Tsubasa) that makes the mermaid princesses and other people hypnotized and unable to protect themselves. After he hypnotize people he bites them to forget everything. He can also hypnotize someone to tell him everything he wants, like he did to Lucia. Magic Powers He is able to use magic (or something like powerful tricks) as shown when he was hosting a fake magic show to catch Hanon. His magical abilities include the ability to create objects that sparkle, the ability to control and consolidate bats, hypnotize people (by making his song to be heard everywhere), create a thick purple fog and make a mermaid princess weak, by using a magical disco ball. He can teleport himself wherever he wants and he can fly by using his wings. When he was in his medium disguise he could levitate himself, without using his wings. He has a sixth sense too, as he could sense the mermaid princesses, when they were fighting the Black Beauty Sisters. He can transform into a lot of bats (as another way of teleportation) and he can transform into human. However he has demonstrated more powers like telekinesis, as he can move objects with his mind (when he made a sphere to fly in the air). Elemental Powers He can also control water (hydrokinesis) as he could split a whole ocean in two, making in the middle of them immense waterfalls. He also, despite being an original demon, from the land, can breath underwater. He has the ability to control weather too, as when he appeared to Coco, Karen and Noel the weather changed from a very shiny day into a stormy one. He can also create yellow, energy ropes that can tie and electrocute someone or even teleport him/her to Mikeru's lair. Image Song Lady Bat's only song in the series is Ankoku no Tsubasa. This song hypnotizes someone and makes him/her unable to protect himself/herself. He sings his song with his cheilophono that is near his mouth. He has not his cheilophono always: it appears only when the background music of his song starts. He sang his song for the first time in the episode 9 of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure. He sang his whole song in the episode 31 of the second season of the series. The "sphere" that surrounds him when he is singing his song is the darkest in the series. He also took place to the song Evil Mix '''(悪混ぜる) 1 and 2, along with Sheshe, Mimi, Lanhua and Alala. When he is singing his song along with other villains, like in Evil Mix, he cause very great pain and especially very great headache to others, instead of hypnotizing them. Appearances in the Show Voice Actress Lady Bat's voice actress is Sanae Kobayashi. In Mermaid Melody she also voiced Fuku and Maria. '''Sanae Kobayashi (小林 沙苗 Kobayashi Sanae), born January 26, 1980) is a voice actress who was born in Hamamatsu, Shizuoka in Japan. She is affiliated with Production Baobab. Now she is 34 years old. She is active in various media, dubbing foreign films, drama, animation, games, and drama CD. She is responsible for many voices of many animated characters, both Japanese and foreign, however she usually plays the role of women and girls, older boys and older men. She also plays the split personality of three in "Elfen Lied". She is often responsible for the voice of the main heroine. At dubbing her signature role is Selena Gomez, Mischa Barton, and Ha Ji-won. Voice Actors in Dubs * Taiwanese: 馬君珮 / Mǎ Jūn Pèi * Korean: 조현정 / Hyeong-Jeong Jo * French: Alexandra Corréa (Speaking), Claude Lombard (Singing). * Spanish: Elena Ruiz * Greek: Χρυσούλα Παπαδοπούλου / Hrisula Papadopulu(Speaking), Ευτυχία Ραφτοπούλου / Eftihia Raftopulu (Singing) * Italian: Alessandra Karpoff (Speaking), Daniela Rando (Singing) * Portuguese: Sofia Brito * Serbian: Andrijana Tasić * Malaysian: N/A * Singaporean: N/A * Hebrew: N/A * Cantonese: 黃玉娟 Gallery Lady Bat's Gallery: Lady Bat/Gallery Lady Bat.jpg|Lady Bat with his headset on Lady Bat watching.png lady bat mask.jpg lady bat mask off.jpg lady bat scared.jpg|Lady Bat scared lady bat evil.png lady bat laughing.png lady bat anxious.jpg|Surprised Lady Bat lady bat face.png lady bat wings.png|Lady Bat With Closed Wings Lady-Bat-defeated.png|Lady Bat Defeated ladybat7.jpg ladybat10.jpg ladybat52.jpg 93507060-CE2F-483D-8A36-CBD5BE004F2C.png|Even seductive people can lose their temper 8D69A20C-25E6-41D3-854B-5DDD6814B57F.png|Lady Bat winking(At Coco��) 024CECF2-F2E1-4EC9-9DE7-C3F795E44ABE.png|Lady Bat about to bite Coco’s neck DA50DB99-16CC-433B-A749-D0AC38720B8A.png 5E5899F4-B64C-439E-93A6-BF05817EA3AB.png CC78F239-EDE2-4D43-BCF1-8EA38A79AB3F.jpeg BB9F5D5E-6B13-4E0D-94F9-7C00C91AD144.png 3B6D50D2-A0D7-49A1-B4E0-9FB734F9919A.png|Lady Bat dressed as a fortune teller �� 2DE2A2B0-D6B6-4ED0-9B13-72607D5400F1.png BE09CB5B-9FFE-4ADC-B0A9-562C5351FA25.png 1150243C-3D28-496E-965B-165EAB95BBBD.png 16B109AE-946F-4893-B3E9-8393BD1FCDF6.png|Everyone looks concerned 47786AB0-00F3-42A2-8795-AFF399922998.png|Disappointed Lady Bat 5AD7D5BD-5F46-47C7-B300-21044BBF7A0F.png A4D0393D-07E2-4EE2-8EE7-C4A6E591B013.png 5C64AC76-11E9-4E2B-BB47-74B39249C817.png|Angry Lady Bat(Also angry Lanhua and Alala) 5C0D94C9-000C-4477-B98F-8257DF110F0E.png|Notice how Lady Bat is wearing a waiter outfit instead of a waitress outfit unlike the others 2B581370-2A7B-4F74-AA43-AFF233623DE2.png 1483E924-A25B-4C27-B41F-D037410D3DA5.png 91CBF88F-8C72-4EC9-9FD3-78CE63FC0A7C.png A1528EC8-9B63-4405-B81D-A7B6224646E4.png|Why are you still wearing that outfit? 0A83DCC3-42DF-4CD6-99CC-69E379DA394E.png|YOU SMELL LIKE CURRY! 9FF1D9D1-ED07-495F-AA1C-AB1267B7F112.png|How can you be defeated so easily? F8C167B7-60A7-47EB-AF08-C7FB08AB1E51.png 8ECE2A9F-1481-4489-ABE7-E36C1EABBC17.png EAAD0FFF-A542-4062-AE10-E1B32A6BA62B.png C80382D1-B05A-48FF-8F16-3A00C813CD7D.png 60D17A15-17C5-4F16-935F-CAA4185BDDE5.png 082C73A2-0595-4BF5-AA56-E8921BDBACF9.png 2B01798D-39CB-4286-8523-F3D9FEA59428.png|Lady Bat starting to sing 8B748BB0-614C-44F0-9AF2-BA88B5F1F619.png|Lady Bat kicks Nagisa A2634C2D-F727-4987-BE73-068EAD786670.png|Lady Bat with Alala and Lanhua A9EB9DA2-89C7-49BC-8F86-FB24E22D82A0.png 7AD1CC55-5AC4-41D6-93CD-1961FA1B4553.png F2219422-BF30-4473-9AA1-4BD7AC25C9F8.png BB9B2E29-A6CB-41D8-8B99-316DE83E70EB.png|Lady Bat’s(Also Lanhua and Alala)death 9855F0B6-373F-4896-B0D5-51D56A95097E.png 1C99A332-1D08-4490-9B67-2DEBB44E368B.jpeg|Lady Bat’s death in the manga 9398F63D-E651-4B91-A175-27B6EF15D65C.jpeg 93B721DF-D7B2-4BF2-B0A1-9044E43DFDED.jpeg C5361A7D-784B-49B7-AC77-103C58CC1D83.jpeg FE73C6DA-2AF5-4729-B838-48976AD2A3E2.jpeg 6861CEDB-5D29-4EE4-BA3E-706FA1D17409.jpeg Episode 75.png Sheshe,Mimi,Lady Bat,Lanhua and Alala2.png Sheshe,Mimi,Lady Bat,Lanhua and Alala.png Trivia *Lady Bat's name in Greek had been translated as Lady Marcielago (Λαίδη Μαρσελάγο) (Marcielago means Bat in Spanish), instead of Lady Bat (Λαίδη Νυχτερίδα), but it is unknown why. *In the Greek version of Ankoku no Tsubasa Lady Bat is played by a woman, because in the Greek dub of the show Lady Bat is a woman. However in the Greek dub of episode 31 in a specific part of Ankoku no Tsubasa, Lady Bat has a the voice of a man , but it is unknown why. The same happens with the Spanish dub. *In the French dub of the show, Ankoku no Tsubasa's first part is actually a presentation of Lady Bat, instead of a translation of the Japanese lyrics. *In the Italian dub, Ankoku no Tsubasa is the same song with the Italian version of Concert of Darkness called "Voce Del Buio". *Lady Bat is the only male demon-servant of Mikeru. *He is the only male original demon in the series. *An interesting fact is that Lady Bat is the only servant of Mikeru that did not use the piece of Seira's soul to enhance his singing powers. *Lady Bat is the only main villain in the series that has heard Mizuiro no Senritsu and the only villain in the whole series that has heard it twice. *Lady Bat wears very tight, dark blue-violet shorts, but almost any fan of the series think that it is a skirt. *Lady Bat has the third biggest wings (the first is Mikeru's and the second is Lanhua's) and the first longest wings in the series. *Lady Bat has the darkest "singing sphere" in the series. *Lady Bat is the only creation of Mikeru that does not have a certain opinion about humans (Lanhua hates them and Alala loves them). *Many fans of the series say that Lady Bat is a vampire because his appearance is similar to it. However, Lady Bat is a Demon, because he was created by Mikeru, by many bats that combined and made him, while vampires are humans, that other vampires bite them. He also has demonic-magic powers instead of vampire powers (like super speed, super strength etc.). *Lady Bat is the second known demon, after Maria, who can use magic. *Lady Bat was born in November 2004, because Seira's birth was supposed to be approximately in October 2004, one month before Lady Bat's birth. *He is the tallest of all the servants of Mikeru. *Along with Alala, he is the only servant of Mikeru that is dancing when singing his image song (The Black Beauty Sisters are in a pose and then just change it and Lanhua just sings with different poses or she is playing musical instruments with her smaller forms). *Lady Bat is the only cross dresser in the series. *Seira is the only alive mermaid princess that has not been hypnotized by Lady Bat. *Lady Bat's visual is based on Nishikawa Takanori, a Japanese singer and actor. *Fans that know Lady Bat is a male often point out that his chest is flat,while fans that still think Lady Bat is a female argue that Lady Bat is just a flat-chested female. *And Lady Bat is also speculated to be transgender or gender-fluid. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Mikeru's Servants Category:Winged Antagonists Category:Winged Villains Category:Mikeru's Creations Category:Demons Category:Original Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Transformed characters Category:Lady Bat Category:Season 2 Category:Manga Category:Manga Series Category:Water Demons Category:Galleries Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Females